Soul Society brand KarinKsigned with love & blood
by snowAry
Summary: I wonder HuecoMundo,Sereitei,Rukongai,Las Noches,Get,If you knew that your creation will become ruins,SS,your lives will be forgotten,and that your dreams and your humanity will only be cold names given to some districts,would you have loved me?Love Karin
1. Chapter 1

I was always the strange girl, the odd girl. To go to school and see ghosts is not the recipe for making friends. To lose your mother at such a tender age and live with a crazy father and a brother forever frowning…. This recipe is not to raise a girl…. So do not blame me for being crazy.

The truth is that I was expecting a change; ok I was expecting a change that truly would change my life.

I mean, come on, I found out that my brother became a Soul Reaper, and that my annoying father is also a Soul reaper. I learned about hallows, Soul Society, it's renowned captains and last but not least my ticket out of this boring and unsatisfying existence, the academy that would make me a soul reaper. Finally the gates of my world where opening; I could finally go to a place where I fell like belonging, where I was no more another odd girl.

But no! No!

Why?

Because I have a simply annoying but caring father and also an irritating hero brother, who thinks that world is far too dangerous for little me. My gates were closed, the universe fell on me….and while my brother is a living legend and my father an ex-legend, and I am a nothing….

I am just Karin Kurosaki and nobody cares!

What could I do? The answer is pretty pathetic. I let five years pass ignoring all things related to spirits.

I am 18 years old, and right now I do what I did since I can remember. Well, I am playing soccer, of course with those four guys, Ryohei Toba, Heita Toujoin, Kei Uehara, and Kazuya Usaka. And we are kicking ass.

Ryohei Toba got the ball and he is going to pass it to me. He smiles and the ball is mine.

Goalkeeper strain and is preparing to stop me, but there is no chance in hell to stop my shot, especially when I am angry.

One move and we won, again no challenge.

The goalkeeper threw his cap to the ground and began to spread _fine words_.

I felt good for a small and sad second. The sun was pleasant while a gentle and refreshing breeze moves the grass. A perfect and unimportant day…..

After that, like in any normal day after a victory, we crashed on the rivers shore covered in tall grass.

"Oh guys, this is the life!"

I exclaimed with great pleasure enjoying the cold juice.

They smiled but they could not fool me, it was obvious that they wanted to talk about something serious. And when these guys want to talk about something serious is clearly the end of the world as we know it.

"Did I miss something? What's with you guys? We won, right? Be happy, scream your joy out"

Ryohei Toba, raised his head. He looked at me with a serious face. He is now standing up with the sun behind him.

How did I not notice how much he has changed? I mean, would you look at him…. A man. A grown man, almost beauti…..

Who care about anything at all, things here are insignificant, small, and tender, I have nothing to do but to get lost in a sea of unimportant things. Who still cares about other dreams, I just want this life to pass. But still when he became so tall, how come I have not seen how that goofy and silly haircut had become so spiky and rebellious.

Come on Karin he's just Ryohei Toba.

The boys were determined to convince Karin to play in the professional football league. But lately the girl does not seem to care about nothing any more. They realized that they had an age, 18 years, and no longer are they likening to play football in the streets like children.

It was time for a change everyone could see it except Karin. Or rather everyone could accept that except Karin.

In her mind nothing was important any more.

The boys looked at her with the admiration of a lifetime, an admiration that in time become love. The strange light in their eyes was noticed by girl with short black hair.

But, for her, their glances were shocking, incomprehensible, unexpected. After all they were them. Those silly boys…

"Karin, listen jus for a fucking minute! At my house is a whole stack of letters. Every team, Karin, and we speaking of champions, real champions, they all want us! We are good. We are really good and they are begging us. So tell me why are we here on the streets?"

For Karin the discussion leads nowhere.

"That's enough. I'm the captain here."

Toba knit his brows with an explosive anger.

"Then be a fucking captain! All you do is to feel sorry for yourself!

Sad but it was true.

"What is with you today? You want fame? Luster? Renown? You think you are good enough? Do you think that they will lift you to glory? Be serious."

He was right and she knew that.

"Then let's establish our own new team. Together we can build something great, and you know that Karin!"

In her mind was a mess, and a true rebellion was restrained not to explode. She was sick of everything, but all the people around her, family and friends where asking her to get involved in all kinds of important stuffs. Why can they not understand she wanted to be left behind by all? She wanted to be forgotten…. to blend in mediocrity…

"We're beginners for them, for everyone. And I guess they are right… We are a handful of people, young people without money and totally unimportant. What can we do? "

The words about soccer in her angry and trembling voice had a hidden meaning, one they can not understand.

"Anything, we can do anything."

His voice resound arrogant and proud, showing that he believes completely in those words. The others have smiled, because they felt the same thing: they where good.

"Come on, Karin, Cheer up!"

Kazuya's attempt was completely ignored.

"Who are you? Where is Karin? Where is my captain?"

"Come on Toba, calm down man"

Heitor attempt was also ignored

"No, because I'm tired of seeing that dead look on her face.

"If you want, just go. You can leave, all of you."

"Karin!"

Her words stabbed them like a knife. They felt defeated, unable to help their loved one, and completely useless.

"Not until I get you out of that hole where you have fallen. You are our captain. "

Toba's eyes glow with power in her direction …but he was beyond scared.

"If you're so tough, here then, you be the captain. I do not care anymore. "

Those were the last words….

"But Karin, he can not accept, none of us can accept. You are our captain. Right Toba?"

He did not respond. Inserting his hands in his pockets he turned with his back to the rest and said:

"I'm leaving. See ya"

"But Toba we are a team. Karin, say something to him!

Heitor voice was whiny and begging. Tobe was leaving, and to his mind, after such a discussion….one that seemed to be a sure end of their team.

"I do not care" said Karin.

The fight with the gang did not worry her a bit. She was trying to forget and ignore everything that was human. So she was dragging her feet home.

Close to home the mailman stopped near Karin, to give her the correspondence.

"Look at you young Kurosaki, Your father must be proud of that young man you will end up be."

"I'm not a boy!"

The mailman looked surprised as if the nervous girl just said something impossible. Only a few steps and she heard another voice meant to annoy her.

"Kai, good morning, Oh that Ichigo! That boy has nothing in his head, to disappear for days from home. But you young man, when you're going to be a man, please take care of your father and of that one and only girl in this family, that sweet Yuzu."

"AA my name is Karin, because I'm a faking girl !"

The day could not become worse for Kurosaki Karin, the girl who gave up everything. But she entered the house, her home….

"My baby cactus, I am afraid you are too late for your dear sister cooked meal."

"You pig, did you eat it all?"

Her father spinning on heels stopped in front of her. His goofy face smile from ear to ear.

"Who dared to annoy my boyish girl?"

Ichigo was looking bored at them, while Yuzu was smiling with her eyes closed.

"God! Everyone please stop associating me with a boy!"

From her father an extremely serious look meant: run Karin! Run! Run!

"Again? Who?"

"Does it matter? As a responsible father you should ask: Are you okay my daughter? What the hell? Who? What sort of question is that? Nut."

"It is simple. The milk man, the mailman, everyone…."

As simple as that, her own brother was laughing at her. He destroyed her dreams, created a drama inside her, and now he, he is making a comedy around her, on her..

Even so she did not hate him. She just stopped caring.

"Shut up"

This made him laugh even harder.

"It is not my fault you look like a guy."

"Ichigo, you know very well that to remind your sister that she looks like a boy makes her angry and sad. "

Yuzu never meant to hurt Karin, but in her naivety she hurt her more than anyone. She really looks like a boy, there was no point in continuing to deny it. But what can she do?

"Even Yuzu thinks that!"

Karin almost felt that she was going to cry. But no crying for her, she must not cry. She is strong…so what if she was looking like a guy? Who cares?

"My daughter, if you are trapped in this female body, you should know one thing. Your father will support you if you want to do a sex change. I'll be there at all times, holding your hand. And after I will teach all you need to know to….."

""

Karin screamed hysterically. Karin screamed in anger. Karin screamed in torment. Karin screamed instead of crying. And the whole town heard her pain, or at least her voice. After the roar she went up the stairs leaving a total silence behind.

"Dad, do you not think you might have exaggerated?"

In her room, in a large mirror she was shaking. Short black hair cut in a boyish haircut, a large shirt, long, and gray, two black eyes full of tears, that was her, Karin Kurosaki.

She got up from the floor and throws herself in a hammock linked in two nails stuck in the wall, just above her bed. She could no longer cry.

"I want to die."

"Karin, are you ok?"

She looked down, Rukia, her best friend (for some time now) was examining her with concern.

"Fine. But, I hate my life"

"I am listening. You know that you can tell me anything."

She had always trusted Rukia and never had retentions towards her, and today was no exception.

"Are waiting for your Ichigo? You just missed him, We just had a daily fight and he left through the door as always."

The smile disappeared from her tiny face.

"But we agreed to meet for a mission now."

Karin knew why he had left, and especially where he had left. But she could not tell Rukia, her only friend, that the man that she loves is cheating on her, whit Orihime Inoue. She knew that she would completely break her heart.

"Hey Rukia, let's play a game. I ask questions you answer short, yes or no. Until Icigo returns? Deal?"

"OK, Karin, but you know that you act a little freak today, yes? Ok, ask me."

"Do you like Ichigo?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes" she answered with a gentle smile.

"Will you beat him up if he was with another girl?"

"You know I will. You're joking right?"

"How bad? I mean…ah, never mind. Rukia, can I ask you something else?"

Karin stops looking at her brother coming towards them with tousled hair, with limped clothes. Shocked he stopped remembering of his meeting with Rukia.

Watching the two girls his facial expression had changed into a strange expression. One filled with hatred and disgust.

"Ichigo, where have you been? Asshole, how could you forget that we were going to meet today?

As usual Rukia wanted to slug him, but she stopped. His facial expressions made her freeze. She felt that something is wrong.

"Ichigo, what is it?"

Her voice trembled in emotions.

Karin jump off the hammock, slipped between the two, looking at Ichigo with a piercing look.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

She wanted desperately to protect her friend

"Rukia, it might be better for us to break up."

Ichigo's silence had made Rukia stick to his clothes collar. She loved him so much; she could not understand how he could say such a thing so suddenly.

"What?"

"Is quite obvious that you like Karin, so you should stop pretending and be with her. Both of disgusted me."

Karin was stunned, while Rukia was completely lost in despair.

"Ichigo, are you crazy? Karin is my best friend; she is your sister, and a girl.

Rukia's voice slowly faded away. The man who she loves was accusing her of cheating with his sister…. It was true that they use to talk and laugh for days, but they were just good friends, nothing more.

"You disgusting pig. Rukia loves only you. How dare to accuse her of such a thing, when you cheat on her every single day with Orihime? None of us is…."

"I say only what I see… Karin I do not care about you even if you die. Look at you!"

Karin pushed him with hatred and run through the door. Lifting her eyes from the floor, Rukia threw him a cold gaze.

"How can you say such a thing to her? She is your sister! So you'd better go after her."

"Never"

Rukia's slap resounded in the room, leaving Ichigo a red cheek.

_I ran__as fast as__I could. I did not know__what I want anymore, I just ran. I__look__like a boy, my__friends__hate__me, my__family__detests__me, my__dreams__are__shattered and I feel so__weak._

"Can no longer ... I want to die."

Speaking of death, only then Karin noticed where she was, on the edge of river in the same place where her mother had died. The wind began blowing and the grass moving noisy, making a scary and dramatic sound.

On one of the blocks viewed by the sea, a guy in a cape was contemplating her. Smiling and pushing the sword with one finger he draws his sword and rushed towards her.

Karin had not time even to turn and the sword was already piercing her body. Looking how her blood flows from her own body, she collapsed.

With her last powers she was looking at the shoes worn by the one who just killed her.

Her vision was blurring, and the pain was making her sleep.

_Stupid father if only you would have__let me__learn to__be a__soul reaper…._


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened? My head hurts like hell."

I cannot believe I am alive. Lying in the dirt, but alive. I was I sure was going to die.

Can you blame me? I mean my own blood was flowing out of my body like a fountain, and the pain was just too real….But somehow I manage to open my eyes.

I feel so blind because of around its way too much sun for my eyes to see. I wonder if the person who killed me is still around here somewhere. Why try to kill me?

I mean I am no hero, no fighter, I don't have a secret weapon, I am simply unimportant…. Why would somebody be interested in me?

Little by little I think I'm starting to see, somebody is beside me, somebody wearing black shoes and a long black _kimono. Forcing my eyes to see I _followed his body from he's shoes all the way to he's had**.** He's hair was so dark and black that not even the bright sun could make it seem lighter. Not even this bathe of light could conquer this darkness. The sound of other foot steps made my head turn, in that very moment I hate it all the light because it maid me so emasculate and helpless.

"I wonder what we have here. Do you think she's still alive?"

The other men hair was as golden as the sun around him and he's eyes where as blue as the ocean. But all that beauty was painted on a cold and serious face.

"She is."

His voice sounded more cold then his face.

Where the hell am I and how the hell are those guys? Oh damn it why can't I move. I think I don't have the energy not even to speak. Everything is so blurry and bright.

"So what are we going to do with her?"

The blond guy stared at me as he was waiting for me to die in any minute.

"Let's see if shy makes it until the morning. She looks half dead to me."

"Sometimes Sereitei, you can be such cold hearted bastard, have I told you this today? No? I am so sorry your bastardtness, our beloved hero, leader."

The blonde guy was so sarcastic with the other one that I was wonder when he's serious expression is going to explode into a furious one. But there was no fury only discussed and silence.

"So, should I carry her?"

The green eyed boy had a very playful and a macho voice.

"Get away from her. Go back to your duty. Now!"

I was starting to feel the tension in the air. It was predicted clearly that those two guys where pretty much hating each other.

"That was a command? Oh my mighty captain? Today you are getting on my nerves, dear captain. And I would be happy to take your serious ass in a very good fight. What is your command say about that?"

"If I hear one more word…."

The guy with green eyes and hair as dark as the night lowered his head but kept smiling in a strange and powerful way.

"Hi there little girl, so what is your first impression about him? I bet you already love this sweet and tender guy? He is a charmer, am I right?"

I would have loved to answer his question, but I was to hurt and too tired to speak. I was running out of time and energy. My eyes were closing, and their voices sounded to be more far and far away, until I did not hear anything, at all….

I guess I was sleeping or such a thing. My eyes were closed, my body was numb, but all the way, I was able to fell those tow big hands which carried me. They were so warm, that I almost had felt safe. After that, I might have felt some more intense pain, and then there was only sleep, the only thing that came over me was a sweet deep sleep.

Karin opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed in a white room. A couple of bandages were wrapped around her chest. She checked her wound with one of her hand and found that pain that was staying her you are still wounded.

"So you did wake up. I was starting to wonder if you ever will. Your reiatsu was so low, it is still low, but at least you are wide-awake. So how are you feeling? Does that one wound bother you?"

Karin looked at the feeble boy sitting at a table not far from her bed. His brown hair was short, normal haircut, big brown eyes; his face was as genteel as a little boys.

"Oh I almost forgot, how stupid I am, my name is Rukongai. Please don't be afraid anymore, the test is over, you did it. You are the first one to survive in such a long time. Congratulation, and welcome to our team."

Karin tried to speak to him, but her throat was as dry as a bone. Rukongai notices it immediate and gave her some water. The water felt so cool and good on her throat.

"Much, much, much better. I never thought water can be so good."

"I bet you wear thirsty."

His way of being, his gentle voice, or rather shy voice, made her relax and start thinking that a good person as him, cannot work for some bad guys. She had so many questions, and these guy look like the perfect person to answer to them.

"May I ask your name, please? I'm sorry if Hueco Mundo or Sereitei scared you. They do fight each other, almost old the time but please, don't look at them as bad guys."

Karin smiled at his worried face.

"My name is Karin Kurosaki. And you should stop worrying about all of the little things. What about starting telling me where the hell I am? "

The fact that her question was unexpected could be clearly seen on his strange expression.

"I guess it was a rough ride, but you forgot what is worth fighting for, what you were fighting for?"

Karin did not understand. She was starting to believe that those guys were really crazy. And then she stopped. She looked much closer to their close**. **They were wearing the Shinigami, the same clothes that her brother wears. The clothes that she is always wanted.

For a brief second she's smiled so happy that she almost scared the boy near her. Could it be that…?

"Hey Rukongai, am I in Sol society?"

She jumped out of the bag looking excited everywhere.

The boy didn't have time to answer.

"I'm dead, oh yeah, oh yeah, I am dead! I am so happy to be dead and gone. Sol society here I am to be, the next great Shinigami that these fucking sol society had ever seen."

Rukongai watch her being happy with a big open mouth. It was his turn not to understand her. He thought that it was normal to be happy to become a Shinigami, but what was all that fuss about being dead, and what about this unknown sold society….?

"What is a sol society?"

The girl stopped from dancing and in an instant second came so close to him that their faces were almost touching each other. What he was feeling was so uncomfortable that he's face turned completely red and he began to sweat.

"What is this sol society? Are you making fun of me or what?"

The boy looked quite sincere.

"I'm sorry Karin. But we are all very tense. I guess you understand, after all you are one of us. I am not as old or as powerful as HuecoMundo or Sereitei. This is very hard, I guess I should not expected being the first Shinigami to be an easy job, but this is ridiculous. They promised us help, but after introducing that test, our future helpless did not survive to be here. You see, we are glad that after such a long time one of you survived, the truth is that we need all the help we can get."

He looked so sad that Karin felt sorry for the crazy boy.

"But, I am in sol society, right?"

"I do not know what it is a sold society Karin. I truly, do not know what you are talking about. Maybe you are too tired so I will just tell you. You are a Shinigami; we are also the very first Shinigami. And they all have great expectations from us. The truth is that we are not the very first. Up there are the very first, and this time I mean the very first Shinigami; free to be more exact. They are mighty and strong and after we were create; they send us here to supposedly build a place between heaven, and the human world. The place should be like a management center of the sols. So since that very day we are trying to get started."

Karin was stunned that the boy was talking as if they where trying to build a place, with seemed to be very similar to the Sol Society she knew. But that didn't make any sense what so ever, because there was already such a place. What was the point in building another one? No, that was not it, they did not believed in Sol Society, they where building a place, the very definition of Sol Society, because they did not know there was an already a Sol Society.

_How? How could you not know such a thing and still be a Shinigami? What, they where living under a rock, or something?_

Karin inhaled strongly preparing herself to start explaining to the crazy boy that he is crazy, and that there is already existing the all greatly place which he is dreaming to build.

"Listen, Rukongai I do not know where you guys have been for such a long time, but, hate to break it to you, but we have a place like that already. We called it Sol Society.

Oh man, not long ago, we had a fight between the captains of Sol Society, and a maniac named Sosuke Aizen. What a fight was that, and it was just above of my home town Karakura."

Rukongai looked at her now like she was the crazy one. In his mind there was no human place named Karakura, and he din not remembers any fight. What fight? Between witch captains, they barely had one, and that one was Sereitei.

The boy looked at her with no words. Then shy realized there was something wrong, eider there where telling the true, or they where truly mad.

The door opened and a girl entered. Her hair was long and red, her eyes where also beautiful red. She was dressed in a Shinigami kimono, but the black material was stained of ink and of paint. Behind her left ear she was holding a brush and under the arm she was carrying some white parchments.

"And she is Joe, our one and only lady around here, miss Las Noches.

The way Rukongai said her name made Karin understand that he was in love whit the beautiful girl. In Karin's eyes she looked so strong and yet so elegant and feminine, that for a brief second she hated the girl.

Joe Las Noches seemed a little tired and lost in space, maybe in worries.

"Hey, Joe!"

His childish voice made her came back to reality. And finally, after entering the room and started poring water in a glass, she noticed us.

"I am sorry Rukongai did not see you there"

"Ow, I understand you are tired. By the way, how are thins going?"

Hearing that question, she seemed even more tired.

"Not you too Rukongai please! I heard enough from Sereitei."

"That bad?"

"Yep. Who is she?"

"I'm Karin. Hay Joe."

"O I see."

Joe's voice sounded so cold and detached that made Karin want to hit her.

Joe was preparing to leave the room when Rukongai screamed as if Joe was just about to step on a grenade.

"Wait, Joe! She is not one of those who are about to go to their on death. No, Joe, she survived and now she is one of us.So you need not be cold to her."

Joe closed the door and turned back to us.

"So what where you too girls talking about?"

Joe asked calm, while drinking the water, as if nothing happened.

"Tell me Joe, where am I? Haw do you call this place?"

"Get out of bed and look out the window. Your answer is there."

Karin was not exactly in bed, more like sitting on the bad, but she did understand the allusion. So because she did not trust anybody, she decided to look out of the window before saying another word.

Out there was nothing that she could have imagined….


End file.
